funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Assault
Dungeon Assault is a perpetual strategy game. The aim of the game is to increase your renown by successfully raiding other players' dungeons and by defending your own. Players earn treasure for successful raids, which is used to buy traps and monsters to defend their dungeon, and to hire monsters to form a raiding party. Raiding Raiding other Dragons' dungeons is a good source of renown and treasure. Players must first recruit a raiding party from the Stable. Then they can select a rival Dragon's dungeon to raid. There are 3 possible results from a raid. #The defenders defeat your party. This results in a loss of renown and possibly raiders depending on what your raiders fought. #The Dragon awakes while the party is trying to steal gold. No renown is lost for this, however the Dragon can eat some of your raiders. #You successfully steal some gold from the dragon. This results in a gain of renown and treasure. When a raiding party arrives at the hoard room, a window with a slider bar appears. The slider starts at the far left, and sliding it to the right increases the amount of gold, and it's derivatives, renown and treasure, the party will try to steal. The slider bar increments from 0 to a maximum amount of gold equal to the raid target's renown linearly. It has 90 percentile increments for waking the dragon, also distributed linearly. The range of awaking the dragon does not start at zero, but rather starts from the base chance explained below. The maximum cannot exceed 100%, but for the sake of calculation, should be calculated linearly then dropped to a ceiling of 100%. For each thief originally in the raiding party, the percentile increments are lowered by 8. Renown is derived from gold at a rate of 10 gold to 1 renown. Treasure is derived from gold at a personal conversion rate based on both raiding and defense success ratios in a range from 10 gold per 1 treasure maximum to 40 gold per 1 treasure minimum. The basic probability that the Dragon will awake is 10%. Adjusting the starting percentage can happen 3 ways. #Raiding a Dragon of significantly lower renown incurs a penalty increase to the base percent based on the renown relationship. A bigger difference of renown means a bigger penalty. #Raiding a Dragon you successfully raided within the last hour incurs a 25% penalty for each success. Succeeding in raiding against this target also resets the hour timer. Four successful raids against a target would add 100% to the base percent to wake up, an obstacle impossible to surmount with the current units. #In addition to the 8 percentile increment deduction, each thief also reduces the base awakening percent by 2. Four thieves and no penalties would have a base 2% chance of awakening, and maxing the slider would only increase that to 60%. All of these adjustments stack, so if one player raided another with a 4% renown penalty that had already been successfully raided once within the last hour, but they brought along 3 thieves, the starting percent would be 33% and hit the 100% ceiling at the target's renown divided by 1.09. Raiders Italic = Members Only Dungeon Rooms Italic = Members Only Orbs of Mastery Orbs of Mastery require one week to activate. If you charge multiple Orbs at the same time then they will activate one week after you bought the first. The force at which this happens changes the layout of your Dungeon, replacing it's monsters and traps with a small number of low level rooms. Any raiders in the stable are also lost. The effect is permanent on the account. The price of each type of orb is raised with each orb of that type you purchase, and each orb has several levels which the effects will stack on. Players keep access to any unlocked rooms and raiders after any reset. Rooms and raiders with the "Charge Orb" requirement require an orb to be charging to purchase. After reset, these will be unlocked but inaccessable until you start charging another orb. Titles Completing some requirements will unlock a title the player can use alongside his or her name, and once selected the title will appear on the Dragons & Raids list with your name. Achievements Trivia ::* This game is the first (and currently only) game on FunOrb to change the user's cursor when playing the game. ::* This is the only multiplayer game that has no lobby, and does not show your friends list / ignore list, etc. ::* You can always succesfully steal gold, even with +50% penalty and 100% chance of waking dragon selected. This is probably used to stop people making accounts to get free rating by failing raid their main account. Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games